sluggyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gwynn (Dimension of Lame)
We need to standardize how we name articles for alternate dimension characters. I like the way this article does it: name of character, followed by the name of the dimension from which the character originates, as it is more explicit than the "Alt-" prefix. On the other hand, there are characters that originate from dimensions for which we do not have a handy name. For example, the version of Torg that was found in the Demon King's freezer originates from a unnamed dimension, and we've resorted to calling him Alt-alt-Torg. This doesn't give us a good way to name the character according to the same convention as this article unless we make up a name for the dimension or origin, such as "Torg (Dimension of Jerk)" or something. But I don't like using terms that don't originate from Pete unless there's widespread usage of the term on sluggy.net. Any thoughts on this? AlternateTorg 19:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :It seemed to me that Alt-(Name) and Alt-Alt-(Name) for the Dimensions of Lame and Jerk respectively were well enough understood among Sluggites, but for new readers, that won't be the case, that's true. I think we'd need to invent names for most alternate dimensions, though - unlike the demonic dimensions, most of them don't get proper names, and aren't seen often enough to get names anyway, but we may want articles on a few of them anyway. Eques Concordia 21:46, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :I tend to edit applying a kind of categorical imperative - that is to say, if there isn't an existing policy, I try to use standards I could hope to become the policy. That said, here's what I've reasoned about this subject. :Firstly, insofar as it's possible, articles should be named after the actual name of the subject. Alternative uses of the same name should be indicated with parenthetical additions like this. It seems to be the Wiki way of doing it, and I approve of it. But it also naturally becomes a general policy for alternatives in different dimensions, because that's what you'd mostly use. So even where the title could be otherwise made distinctive between different uses, such as here just using "Lady Gwynn of the Book" as the title since that only applies to the one Gwynn so far, it's better this way for the sake of consistency. Another problem is when an alternative doesn't seem to actually have quite the same name as the original, as in no-one calling "Freaky Fred (Dimension of Lame)" "Freaky". I'm not so sure about that, but "Fred" is kind of uninformative (though on the other hand there was definitely only one in that dimension that we saw, unless I'm forgetting someone, but the point is that it's easier not to), and the counterpart is arguably always that dimension's "name", so I'd go for naming these as in the above now unwritten link, too. :The dimensions more often have no names, so I'd rather be inventing them unique names than for the characters. I've tried to name just about every dimension that could get an article under dimension. Some actually contradict later and maybe previous edits elsewhere that also named unnamed dimensions, so there isn't a consensus on those at the moment (such as the Sci-fi Adventure dimension). :And at some point there's just no better alternative than using, for example, "Alt-alt-Torg". We can't even identify him and that Kiki coming from the same dimension for sure. Oh, and "Torgrrr" (I haven't checked the spelling); we know a separate name for him, but nothing of his dimension beyond himself. Ville V. Kokko 06:36, 20 January 2009 (UTC)